When Worlds Collide
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: After Ianto and Eryn (Jess' sister) go missing through an anomaly, it's up to Torchwood and the ARK to team together in order to find them! So with Jack leading Torchwood and Jess leading the ARK team; who is going to swallow their pride first? The story unfolds when the two finally gel together and saw through the bleak possibilities...
1. Prologue!

_**I love Torchwood and I love Primeval and this came to me the other day when I watched both of these programs for the entire day.**_

_**[Based – Mid Season 1 Torchwood / Beginning Season 4 Primeval]**_

_**Required Information needed to fully understand my O.C Eryn:**_

_**Eryn knows who her sister works for but she isn't entirely sure what it is they do. **_

_**Her sister doesn't know who she works for.**_

_**Eryn has only ever met James Lester from the ARK (as well as her sister).**_

_**Eryn works for Torchwood – Gwen looks after her as Eryn's sister doesn't want her learning what it is the ARK does.**_

_**Other required information:**_

_**Lester has heard of Torchwood and Captain Jack Harkness. He's partially aware of what they do.**_

_**None of the ARK team knows about Eryn (Except Lester).**_

_**In this FanFiction, both Torchwood and The ARK are going to be based in Cardiff!**_

_**Thanks to my friend Ofelia for helping me with the title! Thanks to my friend Jubilee for helping me with the summary.**_

**[Prologue]**

My name is Eryn Felicity Parker. Six months ago I came across a man who saved my life but I never got the chance to thank him. I hacked into CCTV and traced his movement in reverse from the moment we met. I located a supposed 'base' under the Cardiff docks. Entrance: Tourist Centre. It took me another few days before I went after my saviour but my journey wasn't very successful. I was retconned.  
Now, you're probably wondering at this point how I can be telling you all this? Well, Torchwood made one tiny mistake. Realising I hadn't _tried _to make myself remember – they left me alone. What dumb-asses! The next day I looked on my internet history and found all the crazy shit I had been searching through. Torchwood. Captain Jack Harkness. Aliens. E.c.t, e.c.t, e.c.t. I pulled up a picture of him and suddenly memories were flooding back to me. I remember.  
After that, Jack realised I was actually rather smart – he only knew that because I went looking for him – again.  
I got a job on the team. Youngest ever member at the age of 15. Though, I turned 16 a week ago. He said it would be good having fresh brains, and an agile as well as fit field agent.  
So, that's pretty much that last six months of my life in a nutshell!

_**More will come soon! **_

_**Rachel :) xx**_


	2. Anomaly

**Decided that Becker also knows about Eryn. Enjoy the chapter :) xx**

**Torchwood 3 – 9:47am**

The alarms were blaring throughout the hub and we all came running over to Tosh's computer.

"What have we got?" Jack questioned.

"Major rift activity. Factory just outside Cardiff – lots of energy coming off it." Tosh explained. "Reckon something's come through?" She questioned, eyeing up Jack.

"Dunno. Let's check it out. Tosh – communications. Owen, Gwen, Ianto, Eryn – SUV's. Now!" Jack ordered.

We all did as he said and in no time at all we were heading to the location.

**The ARK – 10:03am**

We had just arrived at a factory after getting an anomaly alert.

"Conner, find and lock the anomaly. Abby, go with him. Becker, you're with me. We're gonna search this entire perimeter." Matt ordered.

"Jess, do you know if anything has come through?" Matt asked through coms.

"_Negative. No traces." Jess responded._

"Copy that."

**Jack's P.O.V – 10:14am**

Me, Gwen and Owen had been walking round for a few minutes when we came across a group of people who didn't take fondly to us being here.

"This is a restricted area! You shouldn't be in here!" One man shouted.

"Torchwood." I said. "We have every right to be here." I finished.

"What's Torchwood?" Another man asked. He wasn't as handsome as the first bloke.

"Outside the government, beyond the police." I said.

"Jess, warn Lester we have a team called 'Torchwood' on site. Apparently they have a right to be here." The first man said.

"Copy that Becker." She replied.

After a long discussion we were told to wait with him until his boss, who he called 'Lester' got in touch.

"One seck Becker, I'm gonna phone my sister." Jess said.

"Ok. Wish her a late happy 16th birthday from me." He answered.

Funny. Eryn turned 16 a week ago as well.

"I know someone who just had their 16th birthday. One of my team members, Eryn Parker."

"Eryn. She works for you!?" Becker questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Problem?" I asked.

"That's Jess' sister." Becker stated.

There was an awkward silence.

**Eryn's P.O.V – 10:10am **

We got out of the SUV's and looked around. There were a few cars on the other side of the road which we thought looked suspicious but carried on into the building anyway.

"Everyone split up! Ianto, Eryn. I want you two to take the top floor. Me, Gwen and Owen cover ground." Jack instructed.

As me and Ianto walked up the stairs something didn't feel right. I don't know what it was but I was interrupted when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID to see 'Jess' was calling.

"I need to take this." I said to Ianto before hanging back so I could answer.

"Hey." I said casually.

"Hi Ez. Listen, I want to apologise for not being able to see you last week." Jess started.

"Can we talk later. I'm kinda in the middle of something." I explained briefly.

"You seem to be 'in the middle of something' a lot recently." She replied.

"Well, you've caught me at work." I said.

"Work?! Wow, 16 and you've gone at got yourself a job. Who with?" She questioned.

"Urr…" I thought for a moment before whispering. "Torchwood." I knew she worked for the government in some way as well so it was only fair I told her. She is my sister so she does kind of have a right to know.

"Eryn, get out of there!" She commanded.

"Why? We're only searching an abandoned factory." I said casually.

"My people are also at that factory and they're dealing with the threat." She stated.

"Your people? What are you, make believe Torchwood?" I scoffed.

"No. I work for The ARK – Anomaly Research Centre. We track gateways in time called anomalies which lead to the past present and future. There is an anomaly in that building and you and the rest of Torchwood need to get out." She ordered.

"Eryn! Come here." Ianto shouted to me.

"One seck." I said to Jess. "What is it?" I asked Ianto.

"Some light thing." He replied.

"What's he saying?" Jess asked impatiently.

"Uh…some light thing." I said.

I looked over to Ianto but he was gone.

"Ianto? Ianto, this isn't funny. What will the others think when they've found out you're playing games with me?" I called.

"He's gone through the anomaly." Jess muttered.

"Shit!" I shouted.

I ran over to the anomaly and through the light to see if he was behind it but I couldn't see anything except a bright light. My eyes focused and I noticed I was in a desert.

I saw footprints on the ground and realised they were Ianto's. He can't have gone far, I thought.

**Jack's P.O.V - 10:15am**

Everything had been rather silent here and I was starting to wonder where the other two had got to.

"Becker, we have a problem." Jess said through coms.

Me, Gwen and Owen immediately ran over to Becker.

"Go ahead Jess."

"I've been on the phone to Eryn. Her and a man called Ianto have found the anomaly. They've gone through it." Jess explained.

"Well this can't be good." Owen muttered.

"Didn't you tell them not to?" Becker asked firmly.

"Didn't have a chance. Ianto vanished and I instantly knew he'd gone though – probably accidently, and then the call between me and Eryn went dead. We need to find them!" Jess said in a panicked voice.

Me, Gwen and Owen immediately started walking away to find the anomaly but were stopped by Becker and the other man.

"Me and Matt will come with you." Becker said.

I nodded before we all made our way to the anomaly.

We arrived and there were two people there setting up something.

"It's nearly set up Matt." The young man said.

"Connor, don't lock it. There are two people in there. Stay here and guard it. Abby, you're with us. We're going through." Matt ordered.

**So, time for a rescue mission! – I said in the summary that Jess was leading the team which she is – just through coms. She won't be able to contact Becker, Matt and Abby but will be able to talk to  
Connor. Sorry if things are a little confusing.  
By the way, the desert on the other side of the anomaly is the place from Season 2 Episode 5. I'm using that place but not basing it on the episode that took place.  
Next update soon! **

**Rachel :) xx**


End file.
